sgrotafandomcom-20200213-history
Remus
A scientist and resident of Alba Longa, Remus organized the overthrow of the city and lead the rebellious faction that was henceforth exiled from Lantean society. Wraith/Lantean War When Alba Longa fell to the Wraith, Remus and others escaped but chose not to return to Atlantis with the other survivors. Instead they chose to hide within Pegasus and begin rebuilding in secret...first as simply a means of survival, but ultimately with the goal of the total annihilation of the Wraith at some point in the distant future. 10,000 years Eventually Remus's friend and colleage, Romulus, returned to him from the ranks of the ascended, retaking physical form and aiding in the rebuilding of Alba Longa and the design and creation of an army to fight the Wraith. The pair of Lanteans took painstaking care to cover all contingencies, knowing that realistically they would have but one chance to beat the Wraith. They labored in secret, unknown to the Wraith or the surviving Lanteans that had fled back to Earth, for 10,000 years before finally making their presence known to the galaxy. Alliance with the Wraith In a surprising turn of events, an impromptu discussion with an Ascended Lantean called Krista (acting on the behest of the Ascended Empire) prompted Remus to alter his plans against the Wraith...in fact he now sought out and garnered an alliance with his hated enemy in order to face a newer, more powerful threat of the reborn Alterra, then deal with the Wraith in the aftermath, leaving Pegasus in his sole possession. Remus created the alliance with the Wraith before broaching the subject with his co-conspirator in all things, Romulus. He expected his friend to passionately strike down his plans...and he wasn't disappointed. Romulus could not be swayed, he would never ally himself against the Wraith. Remus had once thought the same, and regretted his next actions. He ordered the death of all persons within Alba Longa, including Romulus. Romulus, however, proved harder to kill than expected, and escaped the city. Remus remains on the lookout for his old friend, who he knows will not stay 'missing' for long. Cheating Death Remus's physiology is not one consistent with immortality. Gradually over time, like his fellow Lanteans, he grows old and decays. Remus has chosen to combat this not by physical training and the development of his body and skills...but by transfering his consciousness into a new clone body as many times as necessary. Diminishing Returns Each time Remus transfers his core energy into a clone body, his compatibility suffers. Given time, he will adjust to the new body and essentially 'make it his own.' However, if he does not fully adjust prior to the next transfer, a law of diminishing returns takes effect, increasing the rate of physical decay with each subsequent cloned body. As a result, each clone body yields Remus less and less years before he is forced to transfer yet again. Wraith Biotech Remus's newest clone body has the added benefit of a touch of Wraith biotech, creating a stronger, more resilient, and longer lasting vessel for his considerable intellect. The exchange of biotechnologic information was one of the first acts of the Remus/Wraith alliance, however Remus was too shrew as to actually let the Wraith have a hand in constructing his new body. Side effect One minor side effect to the Wraith tech being added to his clone's genetic makeup is a slight blue pigmentation of the skin. It is cosmetic only, but a subtle variation from his usual visiage, ﻿ Category:Characters